


Moving on

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Centered, Bucky and the young Avengers scene is literally my fav, Bucky moved on, Captain America Sam Wilson, Kate had a crush on Bucky, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), S.W.O.R.D - Freeform, Sharon says fuck Steve Rogers, Steve is still young, comic!clint, stevebucky is NOT the endgame in this fic, yes there's a Pete Buttigieg easter egg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: this's a Bucky centered fic focusing on everyone moving on with their lives after the aftermath of the Endgame & Bucky's relationships with them.Bucky will fall in love with a OG male char. in the end, but he did love Steve.yes, Young Avengers showed up in this fic and yes, Pete Buttigieg is implied in this and no, I'll not take any Qs at this time.
Relationships: (minor)Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & the Young Avengers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers (backgound), past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

事实就是，世界需要神盾局。

在对世称“终局之战”的过程有所了解后，公众对超级人类的敬畏和怀疑同时达到了顶峰。即便《索科维亚协议》最终还是在真正投入使用前就被废除，但是所有人还是达成共识，他们需要某一种形式的机构来负责这些超人类甚至是神族的监管，用以负责超人类的战争。

美国已经有了这样一个机构，经历了几次的建立和解散，神盾局再一次被介绍进大众的视野，重新命名为天剑局。他们的总部被设立在仅存的天空航母上，地面总指挥部建立在三曲翼的旧址。由CIA, NSA, MI5等多个机构进行重重背调、考察，最终推选出一名年轻的局长，Maria Hill。

天剑局将独立于美国政府，形式上来说他们直接受命于联合国，然而实际上，他们只向自己回答。

就这样，世界重新有了神盾局。

鹰眼回归了旧职；看在过去的份上，banner也成为了天剑局注册职工，不过约定只有在需要的时候才会召唤他，以及...就这样了。所有的复仇者就剩他们俩了。

Sam并非复仇者的一员，Bucky更不是，他们加入天剑局无非是出自对社会的责任心。他们——准确的说是巴基——的身份过于特殊，如果民众发现他们继续游离在体制外，必然会引起更多负面讨论。

Sam从Steve那里继承了盾牌，以美国队长的身份继续拯救世界，带去希望和和平，Bucky继续作为黑暗中的鬼故事，远离镜头和万人拥戴。

此外他们还偶尔负责特工的训练。在上一次神盾局的坠落中他们失去了太多好特工，就算没有失去生命，也有不少失去了以凡人身躯对抗神族的勇气。所以他们又招了不少新人，又缺乏训导员人力，无论你是几级特工，都得去三曲翼带菜鸟新兵。

Sam和菜鸟们打的热乎，Bucky有十足的把握说那个叫Marie的女生对Sam相当有好感。Marie是被响指抹去的那一半人口之一，在天剑局成立后辍了学，出人意料地以不错的成绩通过了初选，至今不到一年的训练，她已经成为了一名十分有潜力的外勤特工。虽然她已经成年，但是对奔四的Sam来说还只是一个毛头孩子。

Bucky拿不准Sam对她的态度，不过Bucky希望他的朋友能开心，毕竟在所有这一切后，这是他应得的。

Bucky讨厌这个规定。一方面是他不喜欢被一群人包围，一方面是Steve Rogers。

说实话，这个时机选择加入天剑局的人，都是一帮好小伙好姑娘，希望能为世界和平做出一些贡献，平时训练也很认真，Bucky不讨厌他们，只是讨厌他们看着他的眼神。那不是嫌恶，当然不是，只是无穷无尽的好奇，看得出来他们用了不少意志力才忍住没有对他问东问西。

Bucky真的、真的不想想起过去的经历，一丁点也不。布鲁克林，二战，九头蛇，那些都是过去了，没有一丁点值得怀念。他已经决定放下那一切了，也是他希望从天剑局得到的——一个新的开始。

然后是Steve Rogers。

Steven Grant Rogers。

他的Steve。美国队长。

不。不。

就只是Steve罢了。

Maria千求万求，才让Steve同意以编外人员的身份对特工进行训练，否则他早就在布鲁克林哪个角落颐养天年了。

Bucky不怪他，Steve值得他想要的一切，包括一个平静的人生。

Bucky只是不能当做无事发生，像以前那样与他相处了。

“以前”也许是40年代，也许是2017，2018，意外平静的两年，他说不准。他们的关系在不断变化，前进，所以有一天他们最终分离，也不过是一种意料之外的必然。

经历了这么多，Bucky知道对过去恋恋不忘只能产生化石*。

他不需要Steve Rogers。一如Steve不再需要他。

除了每一次看见那张脸，Bucky绞痛的胸口和灼烧的眼睛在背叛他的心。

——

*来自《过时之人》


	2. Chapter 2

“呃哦——”Clint痛苦地拖长了呻吟，“F——”

“操你的，快从我身上滚下去。”Bucky虚弱地咒骂着，徒劳地试图用左臂支撑起半边身子好把这只肥鸟掀下去。但是他的肋骨疼的要命，胯也被撞的发麻，后脖子熟悉的灼痛应该是来源于刚才的爆炸。总之，他现在浑身都痛的要命，一点也没心情和Barton斗嘴。

Clint磨磨蹭蹭地翻了个身，胳膊肘顶着他的脊椎，让Bucky差点半身不遂。

噁。他讨厌Clint Barton。

真不知道Romanoff是怎么——

啊。不是想她的时候。

永远都不是想她的时候。

“Bucky，老兄，搭把手。”Barton抬起一条胳膊，剩余的身子依然像搁浅了的章鱼似的以奇怪的角度搁在地上一动不动。

Bucky站起来，眼前黑乎乎的一片，好久才恢复了视线，不情不愿地用左手将鹰眼拽起来，“快点，在被人看见之前离开。”

“给我一秒...也许是30秒。然后我们就可以走了...”

Bucky没理他，观察了一下地形，便拉着鹰眼朝安全屋逃去。他们在乌克兰边境处处理一些敏感的任务，最好还是不要让任何人发现他们的踪迹。

虽然巴基会说留在案发现场的几根箭还是会把矛头指向鹰眼。希望爆炸能把那点证据给摧毁了。又或者，就只是指向鹰眼。

天啊他开始变得粗心大意了。都因为Clint Barton。

他们需要吃一大个披萨，处理伤口，哦，对，联系他们的联络员，等天剑局的人来接他们。按这个顺序。

“我告诉过你我捡到一条狗吗？”Clint正因止疼片而胡言乱语，“他叫——”

“lucky。你已经讲了二十次了，鹰眼，闭嘴。”

“他也喜欢pizza。”Clint还在继续，“这两天我让Katie照顾他。你该见见Katie Kate。她觉得你很酷。”

“我本来就很酷。”

“对于一个老爷爷来说。”

Bucky讨厌Barton。

“你甚至不是天剑局最棒的鸟。”Bucky回击到，“至少Sam会飞。”

“但是美国队长先生不能参与特工任务不是吗？别挣扎了Bucky，你和我绑定了。”Clint冲他谄媚地眨眨眼，但因为嘴边还沾着一圈油腻的披萨酱汁，效果大打折扣。

“恶心。”Bucky决定去冰箱翻出瓶酒，但只有毫无成就感的啤酒。

诸事不顺。

等他们吃完pizza，掏空了冰箱的酒精，Bucky的伤开始愈合，Clint半个身子都缠上了纱布，在药效作用下躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡，他们的联络员终于来了。

——

大量取材于《前男友刊（不是）》


	3. Chapter 3

“你怎么来了。”Bucky本能地询问，直直地杵在安全屋门口，拦住来者的去路，“Ray呢？”

Steve Rogers露出他标志的笑容，眼角和唇边挤出细小的纹路。70年的时光带走了他两颊的婴儿肥，让他看起来更加成熟，更加威严。

“芝士汉堡加腌黄瓜。”Steve说。

Bucky扶额。天剑局的接头暗号还能不能更蠢一点。

“我以为你看到我会更开心一点，Bucky。”Steve佯装伤心，“Ray被临时叫去非洲了，情况紧急，但不危险。所以我就自告奋勇代班了。Clint怎么样？”

不远处的沙发上传来鹰眼半死不活的声音：“还喘气呢，队长，谢谢关心。”

Bucky闭上眼睛。这一天真的不能再糟了。叹了口气，他后退半步让Steve进门。“你负责抗鹰眼。”

“好。”

Steve闪闪发光的笑容让Bucky不禁想把自己蜷缩起来，兴许那样别人就不会知道他还在为一份得不到的爱伤痕累累。

他们把Clint放在地上，好让他趁着药劲睡一觉，Bucky坐在椅子上闭着眼睛，后悔他人生每一个决定。

“Bucky？”

“嗯？”

“抱歉，我打扰你休息了吗？”

Bucky睁开眼睛，看到前美国精神带着满脸歉意走向他。

“你不该在开飞机吗？”他没有感情地说。

“自动驾驶。”然后Steve突然变得紧张，扭捏起来，Bucky认得这种表情，要么他在和心怡的姑娘讲话，要么即将坦白什么及其傻逼的决定。“我在想或许这两天我们可以一起吃个早午餐？我知道新开的一家店挺不错的。”

啊。看来是后者。

Bucky笑了一下，为自己对这个人的了解感到嘲讽。“哦，或许吧。你知道的，我还有文书工作，还得去带突击队的训练...或许吧。”

这不是接受，但也并非拒绝，大概能用来解释Steve未褪去的期待，“我们可以再约时间。反正我现在也很空闲。”

“当然，队长。”

这不是一种嘲讽，跟别人呆久了学起的一个习惯而已。对世界来说，Steve依然是美国队长。

突然消失又突然出现的几十亿人口给社会秩序带来了巨大的混乱，边境矛盾，资源分配，一些奇怪的“chosen one”极端组织，小到无数场离婚财产分割案。在这种时候制服与盾牌显得无关紧要了，而是关于相信。大家依然将他视作美国队长，他就永远是美国队长，尤其是在他们失去了两位英雄的前提下，自然也迫切希望他继续做超级英雄的工作，期待他如过去一样从天而降拯救世界。

若非如此，Steve也不会答应Hill。

他不能忍受让世人失望。

这个世界就像是奇妙仙子，只有依靠信念才能活下去，Steve就是带头鼓掌的那个。

“好，Bucky。”Steve说，依然在微笑，“好好休息，我们还有4个小时才能回华盛顿。”说完，他便回到了驾驶舱。

Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛，咬着牙吐出一个脏字。

他到底是怎么沦落至此的？他们又是怎么走到这一步的？


	4. Chapter 4

“Bucky!你结束了吗，我要饿扁了！”  
办公室的门毫无征兆地被推开，Sam已经换上了他的日常装束——紧的要命的T和卡其裤。说真的，当美国队长的隐性要求是毫无时尚品味吗？

“战后总结。”Bucky揉了揉眉心，“我可没有美国队长不用做文书工作的优待。”

“嘿，我也做文书工作的好吗，是你速度太慢了。”

“试试看被洗脑70年你还能不能想起怎么拿笔。”

“又来这招？”Sam半个屁股都挤上了Bucky的办公桌，“我可不是傻乎乎的小姑娘，我不吃这套。”

“真的？你不觉得饱受摧残但依然意志坚定渴望救赎的英俊百岁老人有魅力？”

“收起你的蓝眼睛，哥们！快点。我现在饿得能吃下一整只烤全羊了！”

“嘿！”

“你不能剥夺我吃羊的权利！”

“你看着Kobik*再说一遍？”

说着，Bucky竟然还真的掏出手机，放大Kobik的大头照怼在Sam脸上。Kobik是Bucky亲自接生的小羊羔（最少，当时是小羊羔），双眼周围的毛发是黑色的，自带卡姿兰大眼睛特效。

Sam挥开Bucky的手：“我又不吃她！”

这场无厘头的争论被一阵礼貌的敲门声打断了。谢天谢地。

巴基瞪了一眼Sam，满脸写着“看看人家的礼节”，后者这才从把屁股从桌子上移开，到候客的沙发上坐着。

“请进。”

来者是SWAT预备队的队长，Ronan Lewis。他在响指前便是一位相当有潜力的SWAT预备队员，是少数重新回到天剑局的一部分。据总训练官说，他比过去更加勤奋，数据也更优异。他的年龄不大，正式加入SWAT只是时间问题。

Ronan显然没料想到会在这里遇见美国队长，刚进门就被惊地后退了一步。不过他迅速重新整理了自己的情绪，朝Sam点头致意，“Captain Wilson.” 

Sam则冲他比了个手枪。

可怜的孩子不知道该如何回应美国队长过于友好的态度，哼哼啊啊地应了一声，决定直奔主题。

他将一份文件放在Bucky的桌上，以标准的跨立姿势站立，汇报到：“你要的资料，Sir。过去三次实战模拟的全部数据，和过去一个月队内对抗的成绩。”

“哦，谢谢。”Bucky说，“告诉所有人我不希望再看到你们输给delta队伍了，好吗？”

“yes, Sir.”

“好了，你可以走了。”Bucky露出一个友好的笑容，“再次感谢。”

Ronan点了下头，牙齿咬着下唇，脸颊浮起浅浅的粉色，不足以引起任何人注意，“yes, Sir. have a good night, Sir.”再次向Sam道别后，Ronan关上了Bucky办公室的门。

“这孩子挺不错的。”Sam说。

“嗯哼。”Bucky飞快地打着字，趁着灵感女神离他而去前写完战后总结，“我想吃Roy's的披萨，加双份芝士和辣椒。”

“你得少和Clint来往了。”

“我也是这么想的。”

——

*薯片大家都认识吧


	5. Chapter 5

这种季节的天黑的早，再加上肆意凛冽大风，咆哮突击队不得不在树林里暂过一晚。他们搭起了简易的帐篷，在帐篷边上生了团火，看着那火焰被吹得东倒西歪，火星子直往人身上飞，木柴咔哒咔哒地响。

他们没有太多可以御寒的东西，史蒂夫便主动把标配的大衣给了格外怕冷的森田，并主动提出守夜。

史蒂夫和普通人的差距越来越明显，他的身体几乎能适应所有的环境，而且几乎坚不可摧。巴基的不安便随着这种超人类能力的体现越发强烈。

他从未想过有一天史蒂夫会强大到不再需要他，他忽然间不知道该如何与他相处。这无关自尊，只是照顾史蒂夫已经成了他的习惯，甚至是称得上是一种本能，但是现在史蒂夫不仅足以毫发无损地取胜一场艰难的战役，他还能同时保护好一整个小队，战场之外，他也有了对他倾心的姑娘...

巴基从帐篷里爬出来，史蒂夫刚拿着几根细细的木柴回来，他们的火已经要燃尽了。

“巴基？”史蒂夫往火堆里添着木柴，“太冷了吗？”

“有一点。”他到史蒂夫身边坐下，突然靠近的热源令巴基打了个寒颤。

史蒂夫已经把他能分的衣物都分给了其他队员，他想了想，最后把手套脱下来递给巴基：“也许会好一点。”

巴基没有立刻接下，问他：“你确定你不冷吗？”

“我好得很。倒是你，队副可不能被冻坏了。”他笑着，抓起巴基的手——他的手已经被冻的发红，摸着像两块冰——强行给他套上了手套。

相比起巴基，史蒂夫的手仿佛两个小火炉，手套里也是暖烘烘的，比起直接在火上被烤得干到开裂，这样好得多。

看巴基一直没说话，史蒂夫又问他：“你在想什么？”

巴基的眼睛因为盯着火光看而疼痛，水份被烤得干净，他闭上眼睛，连一滴泪都流不出来。“我们甚至不该在该死的德国过冬，你懂（you know）？”

“什么？”

“他们说我们秋天就可以回家了。”巴基吸了口气，又长长地吐出来，“那是在好几个秋天以前。”

史蒂夫也叹了口气，说：“战争会结束的。我们都可以回家的，巴克。”

“和一个好姑娘一起，我猜？”巴基笑着看着他。

史蒂夫低下头，笑得羞涩，但也没有反驳。

“你还会回布鲁克林吗？卡特特工是伦敦来的不是吗？”

“啊，这个...”史蒂夫还是没能抬起头来，“她在ssr工作，所以我猜战争结束之后她会去美国...我猜。”

巴基试探到：“那如果她决定回祖国你也要跟着她留在伦敦吗？”

“我不知道，巴基，现在说这些未免太早了。我和佩吉还什么都没有呢。”

“嘿，为未来打算哪有太早的，总比临到关头再考虑得好。”

“我不擅长这种事，你知道的。也许。也许不。我不知道。别问了，巴基。”

巴基依然不死心，“你想和她结婚吗，史蒂夫，组建一个家庭，生几个孩子？”

若不是这火光，史蒂夫脸上的红晕肯定十分明显。“我想和她愿不愿意是两码事...”

“所以你想！”

“你干嘛这么好奇！”

“这是你的初恋，我是在关心你！”

“佩吉不是——”

“别装了，史蒂薇，你俩看着对方就跟老鼠见了奶酪似的。”巴基用肩膀撞了一下他，“哎，你结婚了我一定要当你的伴郎。”

“好好好。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“回去睡觉吧，巴基，明天还要赶路呢。”

“冷，睡不着。不想睡。”

“那这样。”史蒂夫忽然转了个身，面朝着巴基，又抓着巴基的小腿轻轻松松地便也把巴基转了个圈，这下两人便是面对面的了。史蒂夫的两条腿夹着他的身子，又把盾牌拿来，靠在巴基的背上，挡住后侧的风，接着，史蒂夫把巴基的头按到自己肩上，粗壮的胳膊紧紧搂着他。

“这样会不会暖一点？”

巴基闭上眼睛。眼睛痛的要命。

“嗯。”

“睡吧，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声说，“我们还有很长的路要走。”


	6. Chapter 6

希尔传唤山姆、克林特和他的时候，巴基没有想到会见到弗瑞。毕竟卤蛋当时铁了心要跑去某个在地图上都指不出来的小国修身养性，装死装到底。看来干他们这一行的，说要退休都是骗人的。

“巴恩斯。”弗瑞那只独眼盯着他，神情严肃地推过一份文件。

所以这是针对他的。巴基心里疑惑，克林特和山姆同样不安地等着他翻开文件，仿佛在等待一场判决。

文件很薄，只有一张照片。照片是一处残垣破壁，从焦黑的痕迹判断这应该是爆炸或火灾造成的，然而就在那灰黑色烟灰覆盖的墙面上，巴基看到了一个小小的五角星。

“这是什么意思？”克林特问。

“九头蛇。”巴基的声音有些虚弱，“九头蛇的资产会在现场留下记号好在事后确认领赏。红星是我的记号。”*

“这是我们的线人在你们上次任务地点发现的。”弗瑞对巴基和克林特说，二人一听到地点都倒吸了口气，这意味着他们的行踪遭到了泄露，最糟的情况，有可能是天剑局被渗透。“鉴于我们都知道巴恩斯没有留下这个记号，有谁会想栽赃给巴恩斯？”

“九头蛇？”山姆脱口而出。

巴基还在盯着那张照片，“我对九头蛇没有价值了。”

“又要了解九头蛇，又跟你有关联...”克林特五官都皱在一起，“这种人不应该早就死光光了吗？”

“显然他们没有。”希尔说，“我们的人已经仔细勘察过现场，没有一丝线索，我们怀疑这只是一个信号，在引起你的注意，等到时机成熟再引诱你主动去找他们。今天是为了给你们提个醒。出于安全考虑，巴恩斯，在对方有下一步动作前，你会和鹰眼和威尔逊固定搭档，明白了吗？”

巴基叹息，“明白。”

巴基一直明白他永远不能甩掉他的过去，他知道迟早有一天那些梦魇会重新找上门，但这不意味着他准备好了。医生们称之为ptsd，做了无数测试，却对如何治疗他的大脑一筹莫展。现在这个未知的敌人了解巴基，捏住了他最脆弱的弱点，这让巴基害怕。

九，黎明，生锈，火炉，火车，一，十七，渴望，回乡...

“嘿，巴基。”山姆的声音将他拉回现实，“别担心，我们能解决它的。”

“对啊，他们不能再控制你了不是吗，再加上伟大的鹰眼，我们一定能把不管谁都打的屁滚尿流！”

巴基内心的忧虑并未减轻，但他也为拥有这两个朋友而欣慰。“谢谢。”

“我们该告诉史蒂夫吗？”克林特随口问道，没有注意到巴基一瞬间停滞的呼吸，“如果是九头蛇，我想他可能会想知道。”

山姆，出乎意料地，回答了克林特：“弗瑞只找了我们，我想他的意思已经很明确了。”

想来山姆的解释也无不道理，克林特没有刨根问底。

今天本是巴基的休息日，但是除了在天剑局的工作外他也没什么个人生活，所以他无非是在健身房消耗精力或/并且看Netflix打发时间。但是现在巴基情绪过于激动，他需要分心，需要发泄。

天剑局虽然设有专门的健身房，特供给山姆、克林特这种拥有特殊武器，或是他这样拥有超级力量的特工，然而那都远远不够。他在模拟室里呆上几个小时直到筋疲力尽，但是还是有肿块压在他的胸口，令他喘不过气，他的视线变得模糊，枪口颤抖。

他开枪，子弹却撞上了敌人身前的遮挡物。

不。不。

他必须要保持最佳的状态。九头蛇若卷土重来，他会是他们的第一个目标。他不会再落入九头蛇的手里。永远不。

他必须要——

突然间他周围的一切都消失了，没有敌人，没有枪声，没有战场——

“巴基！”

巴基本能地转身朝向声音的来源，用左手握着枪，右手做支撑，他知道这样能保证准星的稳定，他扣下了扳机。

然后是子弹撞击金属的声音。

“巴基！”

“巴恩斯！现在2024年2月6日，你在美国华盛顿特区，天剑局三曲翼总部！巴基，我们是你的朋友！”

巴基眨眨眼，看到熟悉的红蓝白盾牌挡在两个高大健硕的身形之前。那后面，史蒂夫和山姆小心翼翼地探出头来，脸上是惊恐更是担忧。

枪从他手里掉落。巴基的身体终于承受不住这重量，他跪倒在地上，听见史蒂夫和山姆向他跑来的脚步声。

——

*取自前男友刊


	7. Chapter 7

“你当时的体征指数在坐过山车，老兄。”

“所以我们才闯进去。你恐慌症发作了，巴基。”

“you with us, buckaroo?”

又过了几秒钟，巴基的视线才再次聚焦在史蒂夫和山姆身上。他的意识又飘走了一会。

“yeah.”巴基轻声说。他试着站起来，才恍惚间意识到自己在某个时刻坐到了地上，史蒂夫的身体支撑着他的上半身。理所当然的，史蒂夫顺手搀扶着他起来，而且没有要放开的意思。

“巴基，发生了什么？”

巴基看看山姆，只是简单地说，“classified.”

史蒂夫是个聪明人，他知道这一个词背后的含义。他知道巴基不愿意也不能向他透露具体信息，但是如果说这世界上有什么能让巴基有这么强烈的反应，必定是九头蛇相关。同时他也明白巴基不想和他谈论这个。这段时间巴基总是不想和“他”谈论这些东西。

“好吧。”史蒂夫不喜欢巴基将自己拒之门外，但他知道何时该让步，“我们去吃饭吧，你需要吃点东西。”

吃饭。这个词触发了巴基的思维。

“艹，今天是——我应该——”

史蒂夫急忙安抚巴基：“嘿，没事的，在餐厅也是一样，还能多个伴。”他指了指山姆。

突如其来的事件让巴基完全忘了今天是他请史蒂夫去他家吃饭的日子——他隐约记起方才史蒂夫提到去他家找他，但也可能是巴基乱七八糟的大脑编造出来的东西，他不能确定。

他的大脑是不可信任的。

他残破不堪。一无是处。（He's broken. useless.）

“巴基？”

“啊，哦，多个伴也好，多个伴也好。”巴基咕哝着。

“多个伴去干啥？”山姆问，“我怎么感觉跟不上剧情？”

他们最终叫了泰国菜外卖，店家贴心地送了十份餐具。

这不是巴基计划中这顿饭该有的样子。

他本打算向史蒂夫摊牌，那之后，无论得到何种回应，亦或是没有回应，巴基都准备好了面对后果。

巴基知道他永远不会从史蒂夫那里得到他渴求的。也许这个决定会让他们彻底一刀两断，但史蒂夫可以享受没有他的一生，巴基也可以活过没有史蒂夫的一生。再者，做他们这一行的，没有一生来享受，更没有一生来承受苦难。

他需要一个了结，向史蒂夫坦白一切然后他妈的放下所有的这一切向前看。他需要说出来，否则那劣根只会在他身体里肆意生长直到他四分五裂。

“史蒂夫。”巴基看着自己面前的包装盒而不是他，发现自己难以说出那几个字。

“yes, Bucky?”

巴基咬着自己的下唇，说不出话。

“额，我是不是该回避一下...”

“不，山姆。”他更像是在请求，“你迟早也会知道的。”

“知道什么？”

“巴基？”

他是个懦夫。

“我——”他该想好该如何开口的，爱在这个剧本里显得太轻飘飘，又如铅一般沉重令他的舌头无法弹动吐出这个字眼。

史蒂夫和山姆同样困惑又止不住担忧，但是依然耐心地等着巴基开口。然而他们听到的不是一段发言，而是一个低低的旋律，巴基哼着，脸上微笑，眼中确是无法错辩的哀伤。

也许是因为压着嗓子的缘故，巴基的声音断断续续的，曲子过了大半，史蒂夫才终于辨出这是《there's a tavern in the town》。他和着巴基的低吟轻轻唱了出来：“...I'll hang my harp on a weeping willow tree/ and may the world go well with thee...”突然间史蒂夫意识到了巴基的真实含义，他停住了，但巴基没有。巴基依然带着微笑，继续哼唱后面的旋律。

那笑容和那一晚如出一辙。

“巴基，求你。”史蒂夫打断他。“对不起。”

巴基觉得好笑，于是他笑了，眼泪划过他的脸，在能坠落前被抹去。

与他之前的猜测不同，巴基不再在意史蒂夫的回答，他只感到解脱，卸下了这重量的巴基感觉自己轻的几乎能飘起来，而长久以来第一次，巴基可以看到一个明亮的未来。

“你没做错什么，史蒂夫，别道歉。”他说，一只手按在他的肩膀，“所有我当时对你们——准确地说，对你的祝福都是发自内心的，史蒂夫，你值得去过任何你想要的生活。”

“我只是需要让你知道。都结束了，史蒂夫。我已经准备好开始新的生活了，我能同样得到你的祝福吗？”

史蒂夫没有别的选择。“我希望你能幸福，巴基。”

巴基的胸口最后为史蒂夫疼痛了一次。“谢谢。”

“那什么。”山姆尴尬地说，“你们是打算向我解释还是等我自己理明白？”


	8. Chapter 8

“...差不多就是这样。”巴基简短的概括了一下他的故事，语调轻松，只有两次因为可闻的哽咽而停顿。

山姆的目光在巴基和史蒂夫身上来回移动，史蒂夫看起来快要用愧疚把自己活埋了，虽然，同巴基说的一样，他没有做错什么。他只是不以罗曼蒂克的方式爱巴基，以及过分迟钝，但那都不是他能控制的。

感情的存在与否并非人所能控制的，只有如何表达。

三人同时陷入了沉默，各怀心思。

这时巴基和山姆的手机同时响了起来，打破了这尴尬的静谧。不是电话短信，这是天剑局专门为特工设定的铃声，一个声音语调极其像卤蛋的男人在《终结者》的背景音乐下rap到“ya better pick dis up, motherfucker! or I'll have ya ass kicked!”代表着紧急任务。 

仔细想想，也许就是卤蛋本人也说不定。

“yes, Hill? Barnes's with me here.”山姆的神色随着Hill的话也越来越严肃，“understood.”

“怎么了？”

“超能力者失控，在纽约，昆式会在顶楼等我们。”

巴基点头表示了解。

“注意安全。”史蒂夫说。巴基和山姆半个人都出了房门，因为这话他又停住脚步，视线专注到他身上。史蒂夫冲他们——巴基——露出一个小心的，试探的微笑。

山姆打趣到，希望能化解一部分尴尬：“save some curry rice for us, would ya?”

“sure thing.”

巴基也回给他一个微笑，接受任务似的郑重点了下头，便跟着山姆一同跑向公寓楼的楼顶。

昆式在他们登上飞机后便起飞了，巴基和山姆已经换上了他们的制服。山姆的制服以白色为主，红色蓝色也比史蒂夫制服上的要明亮，让他看上去像个闪闪发光的活靶子。

巴基从来不懂穿着国旗上战场的必要性，但显然人们希望他们的“美国队长”浑身上下都发散着肤浅的爱国主义。

巴基的制服和他在九头蛇时期的相去不远，纯黑的皮革，无数的口袋、枪鞘——拜托，那一身真的很实用，而且九头蛇的审美甩天剑局十条街。灰黑色的振金手臂也比原本的要更低调，穿插其中的金色也不如巴基料想的扎眼——虽然他至今也不知道苏瑞对黑金的执着到底来源何处。和山姆对比，巴基就是黑暗中的鬼影，“鬼故事”，过去他们给冬日战士的别号。

巴基给他的武器做最后的检查，天剑局纽约的负责人正通过全息投影和实时战况给二人做任务简报。“两名暴动者，一男一女，脸部识别没有结果，which is unusual and weird，正在下城区做无差别攻击，似乎没有一个最终目标。红外扫描显示二人的心率、体温都高的异常，也是为什么我们暂时定性为超能力者失控。男性拥有——well，超级-超级力量——”他说着，一侧的画面显示他徒手打碎了一面墙。“女性能改变身体密度和大小。”画面中的女人的胳膊伸出至少12米，然后轻而易举地将赶来的警车砸成了一个凹型。

“shit.”山姆低声叹息。

“天剑局已经派出两支队伍，但是我们不是他们的对手。”与他们联络的男人也叹了口气。“我们在考虑镇定剂，击毙，如果必要的话。”

“情况了解。别再送人去送死了，让他们协助市民疏散，我们尽快赶到。”

“是，队长。”就这样，通讯结束。

“你还好吗？”山姆突然问他，“今天发生了很多。”

巴基吐出一口气，讶异自己竟然还有心情开玩笑，“只要希尔把欠我的周末都还回来，我就好的不得了。”

“巴基。”

“你听起来像史蒂夫，而且这不是个夸奖。”看到山姆脸上越来越沉重的不满，巴基举起双手投降，“好啦。我真的没事。”

“听着，我不想侵犯你的私人领域，但是如果你想谈谈，我是个有执照有经验的心理咨询师。”

“我听说心理医生和病人不能有私人关系。”

“你又不付我钱，我们之间就不是医患关系。”山姆说，带着万分的诚恳，“你是我的朋友。”

that's enough for Bucky. for now.

“谢谢。”


	9. Chapter 9

“who the fuck are those kids?! is that Cassie?! holy shit that's Cassie! Scott's gonna kill me if anything happened to her! is that a Hulk? with wings?”

刚下昆式，纽约的混乱状况着实令巴基和山姆吃了一惊。从他们接收到的信息来看，下东区快被毁了1/3，难以置信这是仅仅两个人造成的破坏。还有这帮小孩——

“他们是少年复仇者。”巴基解释道。

“still not our official name!”一道银绿色的残影闪过，一个看起来不过十多岁，一头白发的男孩出现在了他们身边。他显然认识巴基，戳了戳巴基的肩膀说：“took you long enough.”

巴基翻了个白眼，“right. 'cause I'm a snail.”

“you damn right. busy, gotta go!”又是一道残影，这男孩便没了踪迹。

操他妈的这世界越来越疯了。山姆叹了口气，一只手按在耳朵里内置的通讯器上，接到区域内的公共频道：“大家都能听见我吗？”

接下来的几秒是稀稀拉拉的回应，说真的山姆没指望这里有这么多人，尤其没想到这里会充斥着一帮未成年孩子。

“OK，所有未满18岁的现在就给我离开这里到安全地带——”

他的指令立刻遭到了许多反对。“hey!” “not gonna happen!” “that's agism!” “fuck that, old man!”

山姆再次叹了口气。这年头的小孩子。

巴基皱起了眉，对现在的状况也不满意，但是还是阻止了山姆更进一步的指令，说，“they can fight. Clint and I have been in field with some of them.”

“but...”

“they're teenagers. teenagers never listen. we need to act now, we don't have time to argue.”

“thank you, Sir!”其中一个“青少年”在通讯器里说。

这种情况下山姆除了退步别无选择：“fine. 但是把目标交给我和巴基。白毛和凯西确认一遍周边有没有需要疏散/解救的市民，其余的人辅助我和巴基。”

天剑局已经尝试过镇定剂，但目前为止都不能穿透他们的皮肤。普通物理攻击对他们的影响都小的可怜，巴基和山姆对他们的胜算也不大。然而从天剑局的计算，二人失控是因为激素在短时间内的飙升，如果他们拖的够久，也许能拖到两人体力透支。前提是这个算法准确，以及是在巴基和山姆透支之前的话。

凯特和比利正在合力将那男人往空旷地段引，比利试图用咒语困住他，但那男人更加迅速，他拔起路边的消防栓朝比利掷去，比利快到足够竖起保护罩，但不够集中到能够完全抵挡住冲击力，从半空中摔下来。凯特朝男人射了三发爆炸箭，将对方的注意力从比利身上转移。

男人发出野兽般的吼叫，朝凯特扑过去。跑是当下最好的战略。

在男人接近凯特之前，从右侧飞过一道黑影，将男人扑倒在地。

“嘿，大块头，选个和你相当的对手。”巴基面对着他，双膝微曲，抽出一把小刀，随时准备着进攻。

“刀。”男人轻蔑地笑了。

巴基歪了下头，“well...”他猛地扑过去，敏捷地躲开男人试图卡住他中段的双臂，在男人的腹部划出一道深长的口子。“as long as it works.”

“damn.”凯特轻声感叹，“he's hot.”

“isn't he like, 100 years older than you?”

“shuddup, Patriot. I'm not the one who wears Captain America underwear.”

然而凯特的话引来了三个人抗议的声音。well. That's what you get when you have too many superhero fans in the team.

“too many unwanted info, kids.” 美国队长本人终于忍不住打断了这个话题。

“if it's any consolation.” Bucky added, panting, “far as I know, Billy and Teddy bought it when Steve's the Captain.”

“still, unwanted info.”

山姆借助翅膀的推力和长着翅膀的小浩克一起从半空中俯冲而下，纵使那女人能将身体密度变成金刚石也挡不住这样的攻击，她远远地飞了出去，直到撞在一幢建筑的外墙上。

“我只想说，”小浩克对山姆说，有些害羞，“我绝对认为你比...”

他没能说完，女人伸长的手臂擒住了他们两个，手指紧紧钳住他们的脖子，连小浩克都觉得呼吸困难，更不要说这对山姆的打击。

山姆松开手中的盾牌，落在半空的星盾被Eli稳稳地接住。他怒吼着冲向女人，掷出盾牌——仅仅用作分散注意力。若能迫使她松开泰迪和山姆，那是个额外奖励，但他的本意不在此。女人本能地躲闪，星盾切进距离她不到5厘米的墙上，她放松了对山姆、泰迪的钳制，与此同时她抓着泰迪的手感到一阵刺痛——泰迪变换出了尖刺——再下一秒，Eli的拳头狠狠地落在了她的颧骨上。她昏了过去。暂时。

Eli将盾牌拔出来还给山姆，泰迪跟在他后面。

“Patriot, huh.”山姆打量着他。

“it's an honour. Sir.”

“gee, 你们还真是一帮粉丝啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

击倒敌人又不给对方造成致命伤害比直接杀死他们要难。

巴基更擅长后者，但是山姆决定他们可以做到前者，所以他必须做到。

说真的，这真的很难。尤其是当你的敌人生命力异常顽强的时候。

“比利，你就不能直接让这两个人睡着吗？”汤米刚被那女人打了一拳，兴许打断了他的鼻梁，现在非常暴躁。

“如果可以半个小时前我就这么做了。我想他们的脑子里有什么防御机制。”

“记得提醒我也去搞个那种东西。”巴基半开玩笑地说。

比利本想说他能帮忙，不过还是克制住了自己。他宁愿帮不上也不想进一步破坏巴基的大脑。

“Director Smith，我记得你说了什么关于他们体能耗尽的事？”

“额...”天剑局现场指挥官停顿了一下，“没有我们预计的快，但是他们的速度和力量都已经有所下降。”

“这是个好消息对吧？”泰迪看着大家，但没人分享他的乐观。这场战斗拖得太长，他们大多都已经在透支的边缘，靠着肾上腺激素顽强支撑着。

“fuck it. I'm ending this shit NOW.” 汤米朝着那个男人伸出了双手。

“汤米!停下！” 凯特大喊。

“I'm not fucking killing him!” 汤米同样喊叫着回应她，“tho I REAlly want to!”

“他在做什么？”

“汤米可以加速分子...”泰迪说。

“...然后他可以加速他们的代谢。”比利的话点醒了大家。

那边汤米已经在行动了，他的双手在高速运动，男人的身体被钉在原地，神情狰狞，青经爆起，显然正在承受巨大的痛苦，不过这种时候大家没有多余的同情心分给他。

没过几秒，史密斯的声音出现在频道里，“他的各项数据都在迅速下降。speed，听我命令，3，2，1，停下。”

汤米停了下来，男人直直地摔在地上昏死过去。所有人怔怔地看着汤米，后者脸上的得意几乎能填满大西洋。

战斗终于结束，天剑局的队伍将二人重重束缚，关押回总部进行进一步的调查。

告别前，山姆终于有机会正式和队员们结识。“很高兴认识你们。”

比利看起来兴奋得快昏倒了，泰迪，现在只是普通的少年模样，一直保持着搂着比利的腰的动作，山姆不需要来自青春期小孩的狗粮谢谢。

“那看起来像是克林特的弓。”他看着凯特说。

“这就是克林特的弓。我从他那偷来的。”

汤米兴奋地举起手，“我也有帮忙！”

山姆的眉毛快飞到发际线了。现在的小孩啊。

“好了，山姆，我们得走了。”巴基说，“代我向lucky问好。”

“克林特知道我们认识了吗？”

巴基摇头。

“你打算什么时候告诉他？”

“等他自己发现的时候。”

在山姆和巴基朝昆式走去的时候，他们听见后面传来凯特的声音，“煎饼?”她问。其余的少年复仇者们纷纷热情附和，仿佛煎饼就能补上这一场艰难的战斗带来的疲惫。

现在的小孩啊。


End file.
